


Halo of Flowers

by minthalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Crowns, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Dean turns the flower crown around in his fingers before shifting to sit on his knees, leaning over and placing the crown of white daisies on Castiel’s head.“Now you have a halo, Angel.” He gives him a grin.





	Halo of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> so,, remember a few weeks ago when i posted my first supernatural fic and i said it would be my only one.  
> I lied  
> anyway there isn't much a plot to this but i wanted cheesy and cute and high school aged lameness so i wrote it in literally 12 hours im a mess  
> if there are any grammar/spelling errors i apologize im v tired and wrote this v quickly

Dean shuffles through his locker, just one more class and then he’s free to go home, even though it’s only Wednesday, he’s already sick of this week. He’s been in this school for less than two weeks and hates it already, but he knows this one is permanent. 

They won’t be moving around anymore, he’ll be here for the next two years, until he graduates. They’ve officially moved in with their Uncle Bobby. It isn’t so bad, Dean loves his Uncle, he just hates school, and if he messes up here he’ll have consequences instead of being able to leave a few weeks later like he used to.

Sam is happy, he should be, he’ll be spending all four years of high school in one place, all the friends he makes here he’ll actually be able to keep for a while, have a real chance to get into college now that he’s able to focus on studying instead of when Dad is going to move them again.

Sam walks up to his older brother as he’s shutting his locker door, swinging his bag around his back.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean gives him a soft smile, the kind he only gives to his brother.

“Hey, Dean. So there’s this club after school today, and I was wondering if I could go to it. It’s debate club, and it’s only an hour long and-”

“Sure, Sammy.” Dean sighs, he doesn’t love the idea of staying an extra hour at school but if Sam has a chance to do something he wants, and make some friends, he’s willing to do it for him.

Sam lights up, “Thanks, Dean! You know, you could join-”

“No, nope. I’m good. I’ll just walk around school for an hour, no sense in going back home only to come back and pick you up not long later.”

“Maybe you could actually study for once.” Sam teases.

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes him playfully as the warning bell goes off. “oh shut up. Get to class, don’t be late.”

“You don’t be late.” Sam says as he turns around, making his way back to his class.

 

After the last class of the day Dean walks Sam to the classroom where debate club is held. Second floor of their school, back of the history wing, next to the staircase.

“You can sit in if you’d like, you don’t have to join.” Sam tells his brother as they arrive to the door.

Dean shakes his head, “nah, I’ll walk around the school, maybe go outside. I don’t know, I’ll be out here in an hour, if I’m not call me or something.”

Sam nods, “okay, I won’t be long. Bye, Dean.” He waves at his brother before walking inside.

Dean watches him go in before walking into the staircase. He looks outside the window, seeing several different sports teams practicing on various fields around the school. 

In the very far back, behind the football field, he sees a boy sitting under a large oak tree, a rainbow of something, Dean isn’t sure what,  surrounding him. Dean can’t tell what he’s doing from way up high but he seems to just be sitting there, ignoring everything around him.

He ignores it, pushing the thoughts to the side and turning to go down the stairs. He spends about fifteen minutes wandering around the school, peeking into classrooms. He sees a few students he’s made friends with while here, says hello in passing before quickly walking in the opposite direction, not wanting to have a full conversation with anyone.

After doing a lap inside the entire school he walks out of the back doors, wanting to find a place to sit outside and wait for Sam to be done with his club, he still has a while to wait.

He passes the football team practicing, waving to a few of the boys on the field. He’s only been there for a week but he’s quickly made friends with a lot of the more popular students at the school, he’s a flirt with the girls and knows how to talk to the boys enough for them to respect him.

Past the field Dean sees the same oak tree as before, now that he’s much closer he notices the colors are in the form of wildflowers, they’re on all sides of the tree. In the center is the same boy, Dean notices now that he’s reading a book. He has a few wild flowers in his hair, scattered around in a messy bedhead.

Dean watches him for a moment, normally he’d turn the other way and go back inside to wait around for Sam, but curiosity gets the best of him, he walks over to the tree, and its next to the boy.

The boy looks up, Dean recognizes him from a few of his classes, he’s a junior, just like him. He doesn’t talk much, sits in the back of the class, speaks when spoken too, always very proper. 

It both confuses and intrigues Dean. 

“Hey. I’m Dean.” He introduces himself.

The boy looks at him for a moment, a bewildered expression on his face. “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

“Castiel? That’s a mouthful.” Dean comments.

He shrugs, “I suppose. I’m named after the angel, Castiel.”

Dean hums, “it’s a nice name, just a lot. I’m gonna call you Cas.”

Castiel blinks, before nodding, “Cas… Okay.”

“What, never had a nickname before?”

“No, I have, my brothers sometimes call me Cassie, but I don’t like that very much, they only do it when they’re teasing me.” his nose scrunches up.

Dean shifts and leans against the oak tree. “So what are you doing under this tree?” He asks, he might as well get comfortable, he still has a half an hour until he has to pick up Sam.

“Reading.” Cas lifts up his book to show Dean. “Catcher in the Rye, we have to read it for class but it’s not that good, Holden Caulfield seems whiny, I don’t like him too much.”

Dean chuckles, “yeah, I think we’re in the same class. The books sucks, I sparknotes most of it.”

“We are, you sit a few rows in front of me.” Castiel says.

“You’ve noticed me?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“I’m also waiting for my brother to be done with his club meeting, he drives me home so I have to wait for him.” Castiel deflects the question and looks away, the light hits the bridge of his nose and Dean swears he can see a hint of blush.

“I’m waiting for my brother too, younger. He’s a freshman, joined debate club. I have to drive him home.”

Castiel hums, “my brother is in debate club too, you’re new here but I’m sure you’ve heard of him, Gabriel Novak.”

Dean looks at him in shock, “Gabriel? That’s your brother, the senior that goes around and pulls pranks on everyone?”

“Yes, that’s him.”

“Yeah, I’ve been here barley two weeks and he’s released fake snakes into the freshmen hallway, traumatizing them, blew up an experiment in the science lab, and tricked a substitute teacher into using marker on a smartboard.”

Castiel smiles fondly, “yeah, he’s a bit of a trickster.”

“I can tell. He doesn’t seem like the type to be in debate club, what’s he doing there?”

“He likes to argue, a lot. My dad suggested he join it so he’ll get all of his arguing out here and pick less fights at home, surprisingly it worked, but he’s still a troublemaker.”

“Sam likes to argue too, he was constantly picking fights with my dad when we were with him, we stay with my Uncle Bobby now, and we’re going to stay until we’re out of high school.” Dean weaves his fingers through the grass, picking a wildflower. “Why aren’t you in debate club?”

“Not much of a fighter, I’d rather wait out here and read or study until Gabriel walks out to find me, I’m in the same spot.”

“Why here?” Dean asks, twirling the wildflower between his fingers.

“I like it, it’s outside which is nice, far away from the school but not too far of a walk, behind the fields so I don’t have to hear any team practicing, and I like the flowers, there’s a honey bee nest a few trees over and they come and pollinate the flowers, I like to watch them.”

“You watch the bees? You’re not scared of being stung?”

Castiel shakes his head, “no, if I don’t bother them they don’t bother me.”

“Is that why you have the flowers in your hair?” Dean reaches out and takes an orange flower out of Castiel’s hair.

Cas blinks, it’s a gesture he wasn’t expecting. “Yes.” He says after a moment. “The bees like to sit on the flowers on my hair, I like having them close. Sometimes I make flower crowns and wear them around, they follow me while I walk.”

“Flower crowns? Like what middle school girls do?” Dean asks, thinking its a little weird, they’re almost adults, making flower crowns seems childish.

“Yeah, kinda. Do you want to learn how to make them? They’re very easy, and pretty too. Sometimes I make them for Gabriel when he comes out.”

“He wears them?” Dean asks. 

“Yeah, usually. He likes when I use a lot of different colors.” Castiel begins to pick a few wild flowers. 

He grabs two flowers one yellow, one purple, and a long blade of grass and begins to twist them together. Dean watches him and picks up two white flowers with a blade of grass, twisting them the same way as Castiel.

“Do you know how to braid hair?” Castiel asks. 

Dean shakes his head, “no, I never had a reason to learn.”

“It’s pretty easy, my sister, Anael, taught me and all my brothers so we could do her hair if she wanted us to. You just take the three pieces move them like this, twist them around so they’re tied together and won’t fall apart. Making a flower crown is just braiding the stems together and then tying the ends together when they get long enough to fit around your head. You can add grass stems to spread the flowers out or you can pack the flowers together so the whole thing is just flowers.” Castiel explains as braids the flowers together. 

Dean follows Castiel’s example, watching his fingers closely as he does the same. He’s a quick learner, picking up how to braid the flowers pretty quickly.

“You have a sister named Anael?” Dean asks, continuing the conversation, so they’re not sitting in silence. “Why does Gabriel have a normal name but you two have weird ones?”

“Actually, all my siblings and I are named after angels.” Castiel tells him.

“Your parents super religious or something?”

“Or something,” Castiel says, folding a pink flower along with the orange and purple. “I think my father just liked the aesthetic of our names, I have four older brothers and one older sister. Michael and Lucifer, we call him Luke, are twins and the oldest, then Raphael, and after him is my only sister, Anael, who we call Anna most of the time, and then Gabriel and after him is me.”

“You have a brother named Lucifer?” Dean says, a bit in shock. “Isn’t he the literal devil?”

“Yeah, but before god banished him to hell he was an angel, he still is technically an angel. My father wanted to give his first four sons the names of the archangels, and my mother always liked the angel Anael, because she’s the angel of romantic love.”

“Is there a reason she liked Castiel? What’s that the angel of?” Dean twists in another white flower, it has a bright yellow center, he wonders what kind of flower it is.

“Castiel is known as the angel who presides over Thursdays. The literal meaning of my name is ‘shield of God’.”

Dean hums. “So are Thursdays your lucky days?” He tries to tease.

It goes right over Castiel’s head. “It’s just like any other day of the week, really.”

Dean shakes his head a bit, he’s known Castiel for all of twenty minutes but he’s already taken a liking to him, he doesn’t know why, but he likes him.

It’s not long until Dean’s finishes his all white flower crown. “Do you know what these are called?” Dean asks, referring to the type of flower, as he ties the end of the crown together. 

“Those are daisies,” Castiel says, he lifts up his own, more colorful crown, and begins to point at each different flower. “These purple ones are called asters, the orange is a poppy, the yellow are dandelions, but you probably know that one, and these pink ones are cosmos.”

Dean turns the flower crown around in his fingers before shifting to sit on his knees, leaning over and placing the crown of white daisies on Castiel’s head. 

“Now you have a halo, Angel.” He gives him a grin. 

Castiel flushes, their noses brushing before Dean sits back, settling back against the tree. He has a look of pride across his face, seemingly satisfied that he has Castiel so flustered.

Castiel leans over and gently places the colorful crown on top of Dean’s hair. It doesn’t match Dean’s style at all, personality or clothing, but somehow it still fits.

Castiel opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a hand playfully hitting his shoulder. Both boys are startled into looking up, neither realizing someone was walking towards them, let alone close enough to touch them.

They see both their brothers standing above them, Gabriel has a shit eating grin on while Sam looks mostly confused.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean clears his throat, standing up. “Meeting over already?”

He nods, “yeah… you weren’t outside the door like you said you were, I was going to call you but then Gabriel saw you through the window, sitting with his brother. He walked me out here.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “sorry, Sammy. Lost track of time, this is Castiel, Cas this is my brother, Sam.”

Castiel stands and reaches out to shake Sam’s hand. “Hello, Sam.”

Sam shakes it, “you’re very different from your brother.” he comments, looking Castiel over. “Nice crown.”

“Thank you, Dean made it for me.”

“Dean what?” He turns to his brother who quickly puts his arm around him, turning him around.

“Okay that’s enough talking.” Dean says quickly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Let's go home.”

“Yeah, Cassie we should be going too.” Gabriel bumps his shoulder with his.

Castiel nods and picks up his backpack, wrapping it around his shoulders, holding the book in his hand.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Dean?”

Dean nods, “yeah, tomorrow. I have a feeling it’ll be a good day.”

Castiel tilts his head, “really, why?”

“Something about Thursdays, they seem lucky. See you tomorrow, Angel.” Dean flashes a grin at Castiel, watching his cheeks turn pink.

Dean turns Sam around and they begin their walk to the front of the school, to the parking lot where Dean’s car is parked.

“Since when is Thursday your lucky day? And since when do you know how to make flower crowns, and why did you call him Angel, and why are you wearing a flower crown, bees have been following us since we left that tree.” Sam talks as they walk onto the pavement towards the Impala.

“Since now, Sammy. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please it keeps me writing  
> You can contact me at [my supernatural tumblr kitencastiel](http://kitencastiel.tumblr.com/)  
> I don't talk about supernatural that much anymore but i do still watch it (only for cas tho lol)  
> i have another destiel fic in the works that i hope to write but the way i've been going who knows what'll be posted next or when ://


End file.
